


If they dump you, I will be there to catch you

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Series: My Faustus [1]
Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, human Mephisto, surprising first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Actually, it was Gretchen he intended to meet, to sort out a misunderstanding. Gretchen does not Show, but someone else does...





	If they dump you, I will be there to catch you

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I said that I would post this ages ago, but a lot of things got in the way an writing in English always takes me longer. Sorry, but here it is now.  
> Don’t worry, I will not stop the other series for this. But I just love writing fluff about these two and imagine them in cute situations when I notice: Mephisto is a devil. He is supposed to be the incarnation of Evil. He does not feel like humans do. He will not do cute stuff.  
> So I started this series where Mephisto is a sassy, clever human and makes a living of selling people weird stuff, which he is really good at (It took me really long to get him a human name ‘cause his name could not be just Mephisto). Faustus is actually pretty much the same as always, except that he is not summoning demons here. I also had to change Lucifer’s name for obvious reasons, he is Lucian in this fic.  
> WARNING: This exists only so I can spam you with tooth-rotting fluff! ;)

Looking back, it had been a stupid idea. Gretchen had been very clear when she moved out. But he still could not accept it completely, so he had sent her the location of a restaurant, saying that he would be waiting for her if she was willing to give him a chance to explain himself. And it had been stupid because now here he was, waiting for an hour now and of course, she did not show up. Of course. She had always been too good for him and she knew. Small wonder that she had been with him that long. Probably pitied him.  
The waitress came again, asking if he was ready to order now. He had made the mistake to tell her that he was waiting for someone. John did not fail to notice the look of pity in her eyes and it made him feel even worse. By now, everybody must have noticed him waiting for a person who just did not show up. Being dumped in public was one of the most humiliating experiences of his life. Just when he was about to accept his defeat, pay his six Coke and two glasses of wine and leave, someone sat down at the other side of the table and said loudly enough for everyone to hear:  
“I’m so sorry that I’m late, honey, traffic was hell.” John just stared at him, unable to say a word. He had never seen this man ever in his life but he knew one thing: That skinny redhead was anything but the woman John had been waiting for. Did the stranger mistake him for someone else? He was at a lack of what to do. So he started with a little, strangled noise, which did not get the chance to become a sentence. The other man smiled, winking, and leaned in a bit, his crossed arms resting on the table.  
“Of course I do know that it was not me you were waiting for. Menard, by the way, hi. So, how about we forget about the one who dumped you and have ourselves a nice evening?” The baffled John considered his options: He could refuse and go home where he would cry, eat ice cream and watch sad movies while crying even more. Or he could have dinner with a friendly, even somehow handsome, stranger and see where it would go. Even though crying and ice cream sounded tempting, but he decided to give it a try.  
“Sure… why not. Uhm- I’m John”, he stuttered, still caught quite aback from the sudden turn events had taken. When the waitress came to their table again, there was a bright smile on her face now as she handed them the menus.  
“So you made it eventually; and just in time, your date seemed to be just about to leave.” Even though she was obviously happy for John, he blushed at the word “date”. Menard gave her a wide smile.  
“Luckily I got here just in time. I actually work at the other side of town but we heard about the great food here and were excited to try it.” The waitress laughed and replied something about them not going to regret their choice while John was busy hiding his red face behind his menu. They ordered -John immediately forgot after he ordered- and he had to give the waitress his menu. But that meant that he could not hide and his mind was running hot, so hard did he try to think of something to say.  
“Do you… I mean, do you come here often?”, he asked and wanted to kick himself. God, he just sounded like a teen on his first date. Yet, to his surprise, Menard grinned.  
“Actually yes. Every Tuesday, I meet here with my brother. Who is also my employer, so much for awkward. Today, he was indisposed, but I decided to come here anyway. Seemed to be a good decision, as far as I can tell, you are a much more charming company than my brother.” John could not help but smile back, even though his heart was pounding wildly.  
“I just… want you to know that I was waiting for a woman”, John blurted before he could stop himself. Damnit, he had always had a low tolerance for alcohol. Menard’s face fell a little bit. Not really disappointed, more worried. But his whole expression also became much more guarded. He took a breath, looking firmly into John’s eyes.  
“Listen, I only sat down because someone who is really important to you let you down and I didn’t want you to be sad. I don’t plan on making any moves, really, I just thought we could spent the evening and talk a bit. But if you’re uncomfortable, that’s okay. I understand that. One word, and I will get up and leave.” John internally cursed himself for being so insensitive. This guy was really friendly and even if he just accompanied John because he pitied him, John also felt sorry for the barely concealed look of hurt in those green eyes. And he really was not homophobe. After all, Gretchen had left him because…  
“I don’t want you to leave”, he heard himself say. “My brain is just busy catching up with things now.” The way how immense relief made Menard’s face light up raised a warm, tingling feeling in John’s chest.  
“And here I was”, Menard grinned, “thinking that I am the nervous one.”

As the evening went on, John found himself relaxing more and more until he almost forgot the reason that has lead to them sitting at the same table. He really started to enjoy the other man’s company; his funny stories about his work at the Lightbringer Corporation, the company his brother owned.  
“Wait, Lucian Lightbringer is your older brother?!”  
“You would be surprised how many people’s older brother he is. Almost all our siblings are living in a house, we’re eight: Lucian-the oldest-, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lillith, Me, Zach and Sam-adopted and the youngest, she’s turning nine.”  
“Wow, this is a big family! And they all work for Lightbringer?”  
“No, most of them have their independent lifes now. But Lucian gave all of them a start and Lillith is helping him to run the whole thing, I’m working there and Zach is starting as a trainee.”  
“And your job is... to sell things to people?”  
“Yeah, I get called in when conviction is needed. Seem to be pretty good at my job, someone said that  
I could even talk a person into selling their soul to me. That apparently gave me the nickname  
“Mephisto” and now it’s the code for calling me in.”

After almost three hours of talking, they called it a night and left the restaurant together. For one  
awkward moment, John wondered what Menard was expecting now. A kiss? An invitation to come to  
John’s flat? But he should know better by now. Menard gave him a broad grin and shoved his hands into the pockets of his bottle-green coat.  
“Thank you for giving me this great evening even though I am not the one you wanted to spend it with. I hope you get stuff sorted out with your girl so you can eat with her again.”  
“Actually, I’m not that sure that this is going to happen. Perhaps I’ve been a bit pathetic about this whole thing.” He looked at their feet, his black shoes and Menard’s colourful Chucks. He could practically hear the other man’s confident smile.  
“Then find someone else to be happy with and get over her.” He turned and even walked a few steps before John found his voice again.  
“Already done that.” Menard stood and laughed quietly, still with his back turned.  
“That was fast. I am glad that my advice is accepted so quickly.”  
“Would you like to go out? With me? For real, I mean”, John asked, soon not feeling awkward anymore. Menard stopped laughing, turning slowly. For a short moment, he looked at John as if seeing him for the very first time. Then he moved his lips in a genuine, soft smile.  
“My Faustus, it would be my honour.“

**Author's Note:**

> So, whattaja think? As always, reviews make my day and motivate me. And if you notice a mistake (as I said, lerning English for almost thirteen years now, but far from being a native speaker), please notify me so I can change it ASAP


End file.
